


No all-nighter tonight

by levicopter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Kinda fluff, Sibling Incest, yknow its nefaony afterall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nefarian has a tendency of staying up late to finish his experiments or gather his thoughts. It's however never working when he has someone over</p>
            </blockquote>





	No all-nighter tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and.. yeah xd I dedicate this to the nefaony anons on tumblr

It was already late. The sun went down and the only thing that helped Nefarian, in his more comfortable human form, see, was a small lamp. The fire was small, since he didn't want to wake anyone up, especially not The Dragon who has been slumbering in his chambers.

Usually, he'd sleep beside that Dragon, but he was just so close to find the perfect code to create proper hatching chromatic dragons.

Nefarian starred at the papers, turning the pages over with as little sound as he could. He fixed his black hair from falling onto his face and groaned quietly.

It was very quiet in his lab. Outside of it, one could hear snoring and loud breathing of dragons, whelps, chimaeras, and other useless minions.

Lost in his thoughts, Nefarian didn't notice how a small, slender creature entered his lab. It was when the creature laid their small hands on his shoulders that he snapped out of his thought and turned around.

It was Onyxia, or The Dragon, whom Nefarian thought of being fast asleep.

“It's late, Mr scientist.” his sister muttered. Her hair was all messy and she wore nothing but one of his wide poet shirts.

“I am aware of that, why aren't you asleep then?” he leaned back and looked up to her with a mocking expression. She just gave him a half asleep grin and pressed her lips against his.

“You should sleep. You won't think of anything while you're tired, dear brother.” She put her arms around him and rested her head on her arms, next to his head. He simply nuzzled her black hair and looked back at the desk with his notes. “Come on, I'm afraid to sleep alone” she whispered into his ear.

Nefarian snorted “You? Afraid of sleeping alone?”

“I am but a small, little lady. What am I without a strong, muscular, male by my side.” Onyxia spoke in a tone mocking the women of noble houses and heritage. She simply wanted to sleep, and she was not going to let Nefarian pull an all nighter – again.

“I will be there in a minute, my lady fair.” he kissed her cheek but she stayed where she was.

“Hun, I don't think you understood...” she began muttering, but raised her head to look down at him. “ _I_ didn't come out of the warmth of the bed to _remind_ you about me and the bed, but to _bring_ you back to us.” To Nefarian, she spoke with a daring, but calm voice. Mortals, however, would already feel threatened simply by the way she emphasized certain words.

He knew exactly that she's going to stay and harass his peace for as long as he wouldn't go with her, therefore he just sighed and smirked at her.

“You're terrible” he said while getting up and leaving the room with his sister in his arms.

  
  


 


End file.
